Finally
by Fei Mei
Summary: Krissy mungkin masih anak sekolahan saat terakhir kali ia dan Dean bertemu. Tapi beberapa tahun kemudian, Krissy bukan anak kecil, dan ia menyesal dulu hanya sebatas mencium pipi pria itu. Apa yang terjadi ketika mereka bertemu lagi? / 'Dasar sial Dean Winchester dan wajah tampannya.' / "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Dean." / a.n: Dean x Krissy, oneshot, AR.


" _Kalau kau melukainya ...—_ "

"— _Yah, aku tahu, kau pasti akan menghajarku._ "

" _Tidak, tapi dia yang akan menghajarmu._ "

Huh, memang benar, sih. Aku tidak membutuhkan Dean atau siapa pun untuk menghajar orang lain yang membuatku kesal, aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri, bahkan untuk menonjok Aidan pun kuyakin aku mampu.

Sejak sebelum ayahku tewas karena vampir, ayah sudah mengajariku hidup mandiri. Dan ketika ia tiada, aku memaksakan diri untuk bersikap tenang dalam misi dan harus dewasa. Kupikir aku harus bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, itulah yang kutahu.

Tapi ... entah kenapa saat itu aku lebih ingin mendengar Dean mengatakan bahwa dialah yang akan menghajar Aidan ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Eric Kripke. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning; AR, oneshot, Krissy x Dean**

 **.**

 **Finally**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Tahun-tahun berlalu sejak aku terakhir bertemu dengan Dean dan Sam, dan aku masih mengingat kejadian tempo itu. Dan, oh, Dean bilang seseorang bernama Garth akan datang untuk mengecek keadaan kami, tapi tidak ada seorang Garth pun yang datang. Tidak masalah, sih, aku dengan Josephine dan Aidan bisa mengurus diri sendiri.

Kami bertiga sudah lulus sekolah semua. Dan karena Josephine yang paling tua di antara kami, ia selesai sekolah duluan dan langsung mencari kerja agar kami bisa inggal di .. yah, apartemen kecil yang agak bobrok. Tapi, hei, rumahku istanaku, kan? Dan ketika Aidan dan akhirnya aku juga lulus SMA, kami bekerja dan penghasilan kami bertiga cukup untuk tinggal di apartemen kecil yang lebih layak.

Kutepati janjiku pada Dean bertahun-tahun lalu, bahwa aku tidak akan mencari kasus. Tapi sesuai dengan yang pernah kukatakan padanya juga: kalau tiba-tiba kasus itu muncul di sekitar kami, aku dan teman-temanku tidak akan tinggal diam. Jadi mungkin hanya sekali atau dua kali dalam sebulan kami mengejar makhluk supernatural, hitung-hitung sebagai 'penyengaran'.

Setiap kali pergi memburu, aku selalu teringat akan Dean. Dan Sam, sebenarnya. Tapi yang paling kuingat lebih dulu adalah Dean Winchester itu. Dan kalau aku teringat tentang Winchester sulung, aku akan menyesali satu hal. Aku menyesal telah menciumnya di pipi. Maksudku, kenapa aku tidak berani menciumnya di bibir, untuk menandakan bahwa aku sudah bukan anak kecil dan bisa melindungi diriku sendiri?

Ah, ya, sekarang aku ingat alasannya. Tentu saat itu aku ingin mencium bibirnya. Masalahnya, aku sudah dengar bahwa Dean Winchester adalah seorang pencium yang mahir. Mengingat umur dan reputasinya di kalangan wanita, aku tidak meragukan rumor itu. Sedangkan aku, jika aku menciumnya saat itu, maka ia adalah orang yang mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku. Dengan kata lain, aku tidak tahu menahu praktek mencium orang di bibir. Jangankan saat itu, sampai sekaarang pun aku masih tidak pernah berciuman dengan siapa pun.

Yang kukatakan pada Dean itu benar, tentang Aidan. Kuanggap pemuda yang lebih tua setahun dariku itu sebagai kakakku, dan terus sampai sekarang. Walau, yah, aku sudah melihat dan sadar bahwa ia tak melihatku sebagai adiknya.

Aku menerima tawaran kencan dari beberapa pemuda, tapi tidak pernah menjawab 'iya' jika mereka memintaku jadi pacar mereka, dan selalu mundur jika ada tanda mereka akan menciumku. Entahlah, rasanya tiap kali aku bersama dengan seorang pemuda, aku membandingkannya dengan Dean, dan Dean _selalu_ menang. Dasar sial Dean Winchester dan wajah tampannya! Jadi, jangan salahkan aku yang sudah berumur dua puluh satu tahun ini melewatkan malam Mingguku bekerja di kedai kopi sekarang.

"Krissy?" panggil seseorang.

Ah, ternyata ada pembeli. Buru-buru aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari daftar menu yang kuterawang di meja. Saat aku mendongak, mataku membulat sempurna melihat siapa yang ada di depanku. Saat ia memanggil namaku tadi, aku tidak begitu mengenali suaranya. Bukannya aku lupa tentang suaranya, tapi suaranya barusan itu terdengar lebih berat dari sejak aku bertemu dengannya terakhir kali. Tapi tampangnya, tingginya, wajahnya, gaya busananya, semuanya masih sama.

" ... Dean?" panggilku tak percaya.

Ia tersenyum kecil. "Hai, Kris," ujarnya. "Eh, aku agak kaget melihat papan nama di baju itu bertuliskan nama 'Krissy', kupikir hanya nama yang sama, ternyata memang kau."

"Huh, yah, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyaku, berusaha jangan terdengar terlalu senang, berusaha agar tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar.

"Mencari kasus sekitar sini," jawabnya. "Dan _ke sini_ ingin beli kopi."

Aku menyengir. "Oke. Dua kopi?" tanyaku, mengingat biasanya ia selalu bepergian dengan adiknya. Dean mengangguk.

"Kau bekerja di sini sekarang? Tidak memburu?" tanyanya sambil aku menyiapkan kopinya.

"Yah, aku menepati janjiku padamu, Dean. Aku dan teman-temanku tidak mencari kasus lagi, tapi kami akan tetap memburu jika makhluk supernatural itu tiba-tiba muncul di depan kami," jawabku, lalu kuoper dua gelas kopi dan menyebut harga.

Dean mengangguk. "Hei, kau ada waktu besok?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan selembar uang. "Maksudku, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu dan aku ingin tahu apa saja yang telah kulewatkan tentangmu. Seperti tentang kau dan Aidan, misalnya."

Aku menyerngit sambil memberi uang kembalian padanya. "Aku _dan_ Aidan? Tidak ada apa-apa antaraku dan dia. Kami hanya berteman. Aku menganggapnya kakak, seperti Josephine, ingat?"

"Hm, yah, besok?" katanya memastikan. Aku mengangguk, lalu kami bertukar nomor ponsel.

Begitu ia keluar, aku langsung menghembus nafas panjang. Astaga, memangnya dari tadi aku tahan nafas, ya? Dan, oh, Dean mengajakku ketemuan besok, hari Minggu. Apa itu maksudnya kencan? Kugelengkan kepalaku secara spontan. Ia mengajakku bertemu besok untuk mengobrol, pasti ada Sam juga di sana.

 _Ini bukan kencan, Krissy._

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, _terimakasih_ pada Josephine yang ribut dan menggodaku karena aku akan bertemu dengan Dean pagi ini, aku jadi terlambat. Tidak terlalu telat sih, hanya sekitar lima menit terlambat dari waktu bertemu. Tapi aku tidak suka, padahal rencananya aku ingin datang lebih awal biar bisa menenangkan diriku.

Sampai di tempat janjian, Dean sudah duduk di kursi, sendirian. Aku menyerngit, mana Sam? Dan, oh, aku bahkan tidak melihat Impala-nya di pinggir taman. Bingung, tapi aku tetap menghampirinya dan langsung duduk di samping pria yang usianya mungkin dua kali lipat dariku.

"Hei, kukira kau tidak datang," ujar Dean, sambil tersenyum, setengah kaget mungkin karena aku langsung duduk tiba-tiba di sampingnya.

"Aku bangun kesiangan, maaf telat," kataku bohong. "Sam tidak datang?"

"Tidak, hanya aku di sini," jawabnya, lalu menyengir. "Kau berharap dia ada, ya?"

Kuputar bola mataku. Bagus, sekarang ia malah berpikir bahwa aku suka adiknya. Dasar bodoh. Tampan, dan bodoh. Urgh.

Dean memintaku menceritakan kehidupanku sejak terakhir kali bertemu. Jadi, yah, kuceritakan saja, tapi memang tidak banyak hal yang bisa kuceritakan. Hanya hal semacam bagaimana aku menjalani sisa masa sekolahku, bagaimana aku bersama Josephine dan Aidan memutuskan untuk tidak kuliah dan langsung bekerja, tentang beberapa tangkapan hasil buruan kami. Memang tidak banyak.

"Oh, omong-omong, orang yang kau bilang bernama Garth itu, dia tidak pernah datang," ujarku.

"Aaaahh, ya. Sebenarnya setelah bertemu denganmu, aku mencoba menghubungi Garth, tidak tersambung. Aku dan Sam mencari orang itu, tidak pernah ketemu, tidak ada kabar tentangnya. Saat akhirnya ketemu, ternyata dia sudah menjadi manusia serigala. Ia tergigit saat berburu, lalu sekarang ia telah menikah dan tinggal dengan keluarga istrinya yang adalah manusia serigala juga. Ia tidak memberi kabar karena malu," jelas Dean panjang lebar.

Aku mengangguk, lalu minta dia yang giliran menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi padanya. Aku jadi agak penasaran dengan wajahnya yang tampak makin lelah itu. Maksudku, yah, berburu setiap saat memang akan membuat lelah, jadi beban, tapi aku ingin tahu kalau ada hal lain di pikirannya selain berburu. Selain berburu, wanita, alkohol, dan Sam.

Jadi ia menceritakan semuanya, mungkin. Yah, mungkin juga bukan semuanya, hanya beberapa yang ia pikir ia mau ceritakan padaku saja. Soalnya aku tahu, kakak-beradik Winchester akan punya sangat banyak kisah berburu, dan tidak akan bisa diceritakan semua satu-persatu dalam sekali pertemuan.

Kuperhatikan ia saat menceritakan kisahnya. Kebiasaan Dean kalau sedang menceritakan sesuatu adalah, ia tidak akan menatap lawan bicaranya. Matanya akan fokus pada tanah di bawahnya atau menerawang ke depan, jadi dia tidak akan sadar bahwa aku memerhatikan wajahnya terus daritadi.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya menatap wajah dan mendengarkan ceritanya, telingaku menangkap suara dering ponsel. Itu bukan dering ponselku, berarti mungkin itu punya Dean. Benar juga, ia langsung merogoh sakunya, dan menggumamkan nama adiknya. Ah, itu telepon dari Sam.

"Sammy?" tanya Dean pada yang di seberang. "Oh, oke, aku ke sana." Lalu ia mematikan ponselnya. "Krissy, aku masih ingin bicara denganmu lagi, tapi Sammy menemukan sesuatu di kota sebelah."

Kuangkat bahu. "Aku dan teman-temanku bisa ikut kalau mau."

"Hahaha," tawanya sarkastik. "Tidak, kalian tetap di sini. Ini kasusku dan Sam."

Aku menyengir. "Yah, baiklah."

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Krissy," ujarnya. Aku mengangguk. _Sampai ketemu beberapa tahun lagi, Dean_ , kataku dalam hati.

Dean mengulurkan tangannya yang mengepal. Aku jadi ragu. Apa aku akan membalas kepalan tangannya? Atau aku akan mencium pipinya seperti saat terakhir kali bertemu? Atau ... aku menggeleng pelan. Aku tidak tahu kapan akan bertemu lagi dengannya, atau malah mungkin tidak akan bertemu dia lagi. _Sekarang atau tidak selamanya_.

Kutarik kerah bajunya agar ia mau tak mau menunduk. Tubuhku memang sudah lebih tinggi dari pada jaman aku sekolah, tubuhnya masih lebih pendek dari adiknya—kuyakin itu—, tapi tubuhku masih tetap lebih pendek darinya, jadi aku menarik bajunya agar wajahnya bisa ada di hadapanku.

Dengan cepat aku menutup mata dan menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Hanya menempel saja, tidak ada yang lain. Dan hanya sebentar juga, lalu kulepas lagi. Kudapati pria yang di hadapanku ini menatapku dengan bingung. Aku menyengir kecil.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Dean," gumamku.

Ia langsung menyengir mendengarnya. Kali ini, ia yang menempelkan bibirnya padaku, dan yang ini berlangsung agak lebih lama sambil ia memeluk pinggangku.

Setelah melepaskan diri dariku, ia masih menyengir kecil, lalu mengacak lembut rambut di puncak kepalaku. "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti, ya?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, sambil dalam hati tahu bahwa ia _tidak akan_ menghubungiku. Bahkan mungkin ia tidak akan ingat soal ciuman barusan. Tapi aku tetap memaksakan senyum, terus tersenyum sampai ia berjalan pergi, membiarkan aku menatap punggungnya.

.

.

Malam harinya, saat aku sedang bersiap menutup kedai kopi, ponsel di sakuku bergetar. Segera kurogoh ponselku, dan mataku agak membulat melihat bahwa Dean Winchester mengirimiku pesan. Dengan jantung berdegup lebih cepat, aku membuka pesan itu.

'Dari Dean  
Hei, Krissy, sedang apa?'

Aku tersenyum.

.

 _Akhirnya!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Fei ngeship Dean x Lisa, tapi untuk Krissy, Fei cuman bisa ngeship dia dengan Dean, bukan dengan Aidan, apalagi Sam. Fei lupa di season dan episode berapa Dean terakhir ketemu Krissy, cuman inget adegannya. Dan BTW saat nulis ini, Fei belom nonton S11, jadi kalau ternyata mereka ketemu di S11, atau malah ketemu di season-season berikutnya, maaf ya.

Review?


End file.
